


One Night. Only You and I.

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [3]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bisexuality, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), F/F, Femslash, Mini, Qi'soka, Qisoka, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: For those who did not agree with an ending of the 20th chapter of "The Advent of the Crimson Dawn" - here is the alternative [smutty] version of the events after girls undress =)
Relationships: Qi'ra/Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868542
Kudos: 15





	One Night. Only You and I.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Advent of the Crimson Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574988) by [NomiNolinasiNNs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs). 



After a day full of adventures, the ladies finally arrived at the hotel and were preparing for bed.  
Qi'ra undressed first. Her black lace lingerie was appealing. She was unashamed, being almost naked, and wiggled around the room glancing at Ahsoka playfully.   
Ahsoka was tense and blushed when taking her clothes off. She wasn't used to a female company, especially in such an intimate setting.   
  
“Ahsoka,” sounded quietly.  
  
“Mhm?” Ahsoka mowed.  
  
“You are insanely sexy,” Qi'ra complimented her.  
  
"Well… you too," Ahsoka replied, returning the admiration.

Qi’ra was right in front of her, looking at her body adoringly. Her hand slid to her breast, tickling the nipple through the cloth. The gentle sensations invoked goosebumps. Ahsoka’s nipples responded to the caress, tensing, becoming evident through the fabric.

“Oh my… you are so sensitive,” Qi’ra commented, feeling the nipple swelling under her palm. She placed her other hand on Ahsoka's other breast and made a gentle caressive motion.  
  
Ahsoka kept silent, unmoving, and unblinking. Numbness seized her, her body and mind were no longer aligned. Her body craved the affectionate touch, weightless and feminine, just as Qi'ra was giving her. Her tiny fingers hooked the straps of Ahsoka's bra, lowering them down the shoulders. The bra fell down to Ahsoka’s waist, exposing her breasts. Qi'ra went on caressing them, playing with the erect nipples with the fingertips. Ahsoka sighed convulsively.

“Does it feel good?” Qi'ra asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Ahsoka nodded hastily.  
  
Qi'ra continued - she stroked Ahsoka's arms and caught her palms in hers, placing them on her tits. She then squeezed Ahsoka's hands, encouraging her to go ahead, to feel her volumes. Ahsoka followed her lead in a daze. Kneading someone's breasts felt unusual. But, oh, how pleasant! The desire to touch them bare overwhelmed and she slid her hands beneath the lace of Qi’ra's bra. She wrapped her breasts eagerly, pinching the nipples between the fingers. Qi'ra’s skin was delicate and warm, appealing to touch. Ahsoka enjoyed exploring its sensitivity and texture.

Qi'ra gasped languidly and focused on Ahsoka's lekku. She wrapped them into a ring of fingers and slid them down the striped organs measuredly. Ahsoka flinched at the sensation, involuntarily clenching Qi’ra's breasts harder. Qi’ra leaned towards her, eager to be teased, placing her palms over Ahsoka's thighs at the same time. She stroked her hips, savoring togruta’s mushy velvet forms.  
  
Ahsoka's belly tucked up when thin feminine fingers dived under the hem of her underwear. Qi’ra’s hand landed on her pubis and reached the verge of her labia. Only then did Ahsoka notice how wet she was! Her juices gathered between labia, moisturizing the laundry. Qi’ra's fingers strove to touch that moisture. Ahsoka’s insides shrank. She broke into a moan and an involuntary chill when Qi’ra traced the pit of her folds with fingers. She went over it several times, teasing the protruding clit with nearly weightless movements. Ahsoka held on her shoulders, legs trembling. She had never experienced such tart caress... It was intoxicating. Qi’ra pressed fingers to her bud and began circling around it. Ahsoka inhaled sharply each time the tip of her clit was touched by Qi’ra’s delicate fingertips. It felt amazing but she needed more. She lowered her palm and pressed Qi’ra’s fingers to her cunt harder. Qi'ra realized what Ahsoka wanted and changed the airy caress to a rough one. She moved her hand over Ahsoka’s clit faster, catching up with the movements of her hips. Ahsoka moaned loudly and twirled her hips lustfully. 

Qi’ra pushed Ahsoka to fall on the huge bed, falling atop of her. Ahsoka arched beneath her, leaning into caresses. Qi’ra increased the pace and stimulated Ahsoka’s cunt fast and fierce. She plunged two fingers inside its wet tightness and flexed them, hitting the G spot. Hoarse noise Ahsoka made signified she was close to climax. Qi’ra grabbed her breast and held onto it. Ahsoka’s hand landed on another one, helping the stimulation.   
  
“Force... I am... **I’m coming** ,” Ahsoka threw her hips upwards and tilted her head back.  
  
Qi’ra felt how the walls of Ahsoka’s cunt began to contract in the approaching orgasm. She inserted three fingers inside and pressurized her clit with the palm. She wiggled her hand restlessly, throbbing it into Ahsoka's leaking cunt with splashes. Ahsoka pushed her hips up again and lost her breath. 

“Cum… Cum sweetheart… Cum girl. You need that. I **want** that…” Qi’ra mumbled.  
  
Her soft voice and fingers dancing over the G spot brought Ahsoka undone. Her lower body spasmed in orgasm, knocking the light out of her eyes. Fireworks exploded in her belly and head. She trembled and mowed, clenching her thighs around Qi’ra hand tightly. 

Qi’ra let her have the most out of this climax. She covered her hot body with hers and kissed her. Ahsoka hugged her, arms limp, and released her hand from between her legs. The lube spilled out from her heated hole, wetting her buttocks and the sheets.   
  
  


They lay still for a while until the evening freshness began to tickle their hot skins, disturbing the blissful hug. 

“Let’s go to the fresher,” offered Ahsoka, “It’s getting cold. And don’t want to sleep on the floor after another horny girl splashes her juices all over the bed.”

Qi’ra smiled and followed Ahsoka to the bathroom, where they stayed enjoying each other until late at night.  
  



End file.
